All I Want Is You
by FaNTaSY-GuRL
Summary: A sweet Christmas SenRu fic ^^


Hey guys! 'Tis m'first one-shot fic, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. Oh yeah, I think there're sum mush and fluff, pls bear with me!!!  
  
have a great time reading, and pls review ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Title : All I Want Is You  
  
Genre : Romance/Humor  
  
Rating : PG mayb  
  
Disclaimer : Slam Dunk is not mine  
  
Chapter : 1/1  
  
It's only 2 days before Christmas. The air was really cold, and it  
  
was very snowy. Everyone was wearing their fur jackets everywhere  
  
they go, and walking was even quite difficult because the wind was  
  
pretty strong. Sendoh Akira wasn't an exception. He, with his  
  
favourite brown fur jacket, was walking down the streets, searching  
  
for the perfect gift for his lover.  
  
He had promised Rukawa he'll come on Christmas day to celebrate  
  
Christmas together with him. Rukawa had agreed, and decided that they  
  
will celebrate Christmas in his house. And Sendoh had promised to buy  
  
him a gift as well.  
  
He arrived in a huge mall. He stepped inside, and looked for a  
  
nice shop where he could buy something that Rukawa liked. He roamed  
  
around the mall, and finally stopped in front of a sports shop.  
  
The items sold in there were very beautiful and had a very high-  
  
quality. And they're obviously expensive. A shirt could cost US$34.  
  
Sendoh looked around for anything good, but realized that Rukawa  
  
must've had nearly all the sport supplies he needed. After all, he's  
  
not a poor kid. And this shop was Rukawa's favourite shop. Sendoh  
  
found out about that about 3 months ago, because he noticed that  
  
Rukawa always went here to buy his basketball supplies.  
  
So, he went out of the shop, roaming around the mall once again.  
  
He stopped short in front of a bakery shop.  
  
From outside, Sendoh could see the large variety of baked goods in  
  
there. There were nice-shaped pastries, expensive cookies,  
  
chocolates, sweets, long baguettes, birthday cakes, et cetera.  
  
`Kaede loves chocolates, cookies, and especially baguettes-he  
  
always eats it for breakfast. Maybe I can give him this,' he thought.  
  
But on second thought, he decided not to.  
  
`Food for a Christmas gift might not be good. I think I'd better  
  
check out other things,' thought Sendoh. He soon exited the bakery  
  
and headed towards a shop just across the bakery, which was the  
  
crystal shop.  
  
`This will do. Kaede loves crystals,' thought Sendoh as he stepped  
  
inside the shop.  
  
He looked around at the beautiful crystals placed on the shelves.  
  
But none of them caught his attention. Then, he noticed something  
  
placed at the top of a shelf. It was a miniature fox toy with a  
  
crystal basketball on its tail, which was heading upwards. If you saw  
  
it from the front side, you'd thing the basketball was above its  
  
head. Sendoh picked it up. It was surprisingly light. But then, the  
  
basketball wasn't big, and the fox wasn't made of crystal.  
  
It reminded him of Rukawa. A kitsune carrying a basketball. He  
  
liked it very much, but he's not very sure Rukawa would think the  
  
same way as he does.  
  
`But it's cute anyway. Kaede may not be the type who loves toys,  
  
but this one should be an exception,' thought Sendoh happily as he  
  
decided to purchase it.  
  
"How much does this cost?" asked Sendoh to the blushing cashier.  
  
"E-e-errrm.it costs t-twenty dollars. US dollars," she said  
  
nervously, obviously stunned with Sendoh's looks.  
  
`Wow, they use dollars? Hmm, good that I brought some dollars,  
  
hope it's enough,' Sendoh thought as he searched through his wallet  
  
for US$20. Fortunately, he had them, even more than 20.  
  
"Okay, here's the money," said Sendoh to the cashier, handing her  
  
the money. The cashier took it with shaky hands, and muttered a  
  
soft `thank you'. She then typed on her machine, and gave him the  
  
item, inside a box and a plastic.  
  
"Can you wrap it with a wrapping paper?" asked Sendoh. He was very  
  
bad at decorating, much less wrapping up a gift-it'll be a total  
  
disaster.  
  
"N-no, but you m-might be able to a-ask some-someone t-to do it  
  
for y-you on the 4th floor, at the gift c-counter," she said, her  
  
voice trembling, her blush still very obvious.  
  
"Okay, thanks anyway. Ja!" said Sendoh, walking towards the exit,  
  
opened the door and went outside.  
  
He had arrived on the 4th floor, and now he was in front of a gift  
  
counter. There were things ranging from greeting cards, to fancy  
  
plastics, and even wrapping papers (duh!). He asked the woman at the  
  
counter, "Could you please help me wrap up a gift?".  
  
The woman smiled warmly at him before nodding and muttering a  
  
soft `yes'. Sendoh handed her the box containing the fox toy. He  
  
picked a black wrapping paper with snowman prints on it. With that,  
  
she started to work.  
  
He watched as she worked expertly, in a way he could never be. In  
  
5 minutes, it was done beautifully in a cute square-shaped box fully  
  
wrapped with wrapping paper plus a fake snowflake on it. He thanked  
  
the woman, gave her the money, and headed to the exit gate of the  
  
mall with a happy feeling. He had bought Kaede a Christmas present!  
  
He walked home after that, carrying the gift inside the plastic.  
  
When he arrived home, he hastily walked upstairs towards his bedroom  
  
and slumped onto the bed. He put the gift on the bedside table.  
  
`I simply can't wait for Christmas, though it's only two days  
  
away,' thought Sendoh as he fell asleep immediately.  
  
---ooo-CHRISTMAS-ooo---  
  
Sendoh woke up, looked at the clock. `5 PM! I promised Kaede I'd  
  
be there at 5:30! Oh no!! Bad bad Akira! Why did you have to force  
  
yourself to finish that bloody homework until 6 in the morning? It's  
  
all my fault!! Stupid me!!!' he thought, as he hastily jumped down  
  
from the bed, walked straight towards the bathroom, and took an ultra-  
  
fast shower. He dressed quickly after that, and managed to gel up his  
  
hair to its normal appearance in a much faster time than usual.  
  
He was wearing a red shirt with a brown coat outside, with a pair  
  
of jeans. He was also wearing a dark-brown lace-front boots, plus a  
  
red and green striped scarf wrapped around his neck. (Remember, it's  
  
winter!)  
  
He then grabbed the Christmas present and ran straight from his  
  
house, and searched for a taxi. He found one and quickly instructed  
  
the driver to go to Rukawa's house (of course he mentioned the  
  
address, not by just saying `Rukawa's house' ^^). The driver,  
  
however, was quite irked because Sendoh kept telling him to go faster  
  
and faster. Finally, they arrived at Rukawa's house. Sendoh paid the  
  
bill and ran straight towards Rukawa's house. The taxi driver  
  
muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Teenagers these  
  
days.".  
  
Sendoh rang the bell, and in 3 seconds Rukawa opened the door,  
  
glaring at him. "You're 10 seconds late," he mumbled. Sendoh only  
  
laughed. "Hahaha, oh Kaede, forgive me! It's just 10 seconds, not 10  
  
minutes!!!".  
  
Rukawa smiled a small smile, and nodded curtly. Sendoh noticed  
  
that there were some hints of playfulness in Rukawa's eyes, which was  
  
very rare. He wondered why.  
  
Sendoh looked at Rukawa. Rukawa was wearing a dark blue turtleneck  
  
with black tight pants, making him look sexier than ever.  
  
Sendoh removed his coat and scarf, and then placed them on a table  
  
near the door. He placed his boots under the table.  
  
Rukawa then asked Sendoh to come in. Sendoh walked in but was  
  
quite confused that all the lights were off. Then Rukawa suddenly  
  
blindfolded him. He was shocked, but did nothing to prevent Rukawa  
  
from blindfolding him since he knew Rukawa wouldn't harm him. After  
  
all, Rukawa loved him, right?  
  
Rukawa then led him into a room he didn't know-since he's  
  
blindfolded after all. All he knew was that the place was dark, no  
  
lights were on. Then Rukawa turned on the lights and released the  
  
blindfold from him, and Sendoh could only stood agape at the very  
  
spot.  
  
It was the dining room, decorated impressively with the dining  
  
table covered with various kinds of foods. There were dried flowers  
  
glued onto the wall, the red carpet was covered with confettis. There  
  
were santa clauses and angels hanging on the ceiling. And at the back  
  
of the room was a big Christmas tree. The tree was beautifully  
  
decorated, and on top of the tree he could see a big shiny star  
  
with `AKIRA KAEDE' written on it.  
  
Then he shifted his gaze towards the dining table. All of his  
  
favourite foods were there. There were carbonara spaghetti, meat  
  
lasagna, and a small cheese pizza for the main course. There was a  
  
tomato soup and a salad topped with mayonnaise and sliced carrots,  
  
plus a small-sized mashed potato for the appetizzer. And then there  
  
was a vanilla milkshake at the middle of the table, in an  
  
unexpectedly large-sized glass.  
  
"Kaede, you did all these by yourself?" asked Sendoh. Rukawa  
  
nodded shyly in response. Sendoh gasped. "You're so good! Why didn't  
  
you tell me you're this good?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I think I want to surprise you," said Rukawa, smirking  
  
lightly.  
  
"Oh, I must be dreaming. Kaede is planning surprises?  
  
Unbelievable," said Sendoh, feigning sarcasm. Rukawa then feigned a  
  
hurt look and said, "Why, is it a bad thing?" in a low tone, so that  
  
Sendoh would believe he's actually hurt. But Sendoh just smirked and  
  
said, "Hmm Kaede, learning to act, eh? Need more experience."  
  
Rukawa just smiled after that and sighed inaudibly. Then Sendoh  
  
decided to ask. "What's the milkshake for?".  
  
"The both of us," replied Rukawa. At first Sendoh didn't get what  
  
Rukawa meant, but seeing the two straws in the glass, he smiled and  
  
said, "Nice idea you got there, Kaede."  
  
"Do'aho. Now we better eat unless you want to eat frozen foods,"  
  
said Rukawa in his usual monotone manner. Sendoh nodded immediately,  
  
knowing fully well that there were 3 air cons in the room, and all of  
  
them were turned on.  
  
They finished their meal very quickly, and almost none were left  
  
on the table.  
  
"Kaede, that was very delicious! Did you cook them?" asked Sendoh,  
  
licking his lips to remove any food from there.  
  
"Hai," replied Rukawa.  
  
"How did you know I like Italian foods?" asked Sendoh, referring  
  
to the fact that almost all of the meals were Italian foods.  
  
"I don't know that. I like Italian foods so I cooked them. I  
  
didn't know you like them too," replied Rukawa.  
  
"Well, fine then" said Sendoh as he sipped the last bits of the  
  
milkshake and went outside, heading towards Rukawa's bedroom. Rukawa  
  
followed closely behind. When he arrived, he opened the door, let  
  
Rukawa in, and closed the door. The bedroom was also decorated.  
  
However, unlike the dining room, the bedroom was decorated with so  
  
many roses and other flowers. There's a heavy scent of frangipani in  
  
the room.  
  
"Do you use aromatherapy?" asked Sendoh. Rukawa nodded.  
  
"Why do you put so many flowers?" asked Sendoh curiously. In the  
  
whole time knowing Rukawa, he never knew Rukawa loved flowers.  
  
"Just in the mood to decorate room with flowers" replied Rukawa  
  
casually.  
  
"Ok ok. Now Kaede, here's my present" said Sendoh, giving Rukawa  
  
the present from his breast pocket. Rukawa took it, and unwrapped it  
  
slowly and stylishly.  
  
Sometimes Sendoh wondered how could Rukawa do anything so full of  
  
style, and so elegantly. He was even more graceful than any other  
  
women Sendoh had met.  
  
Then, the paper was fully unwrapped, and Rukawa was opening the  
  
box. When he saw the gift, his eyes widened a bit, before looking at  
  
Sendoh, giving him a smile of gratitude.  
  
"Arigato Akira. I love this so much," said Rukawa as he leaned  
  
closer and gave Sendoh a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hehehe, you're welcome Kaede," said Sendoh with his usual smile.  
  
Rukawa looked like he's thinking for a moment, before focusing his  
  
gaze on Sendoh once again.  
  
"So Akira, I have nothing here to give you. You're free to choose  
  
what you want," said Rukawa softly.  
  
Sendoh rubbed his chin in a professor-like manner, before smirking  
  
playfully. He suddenly grabbed Rukawa's hand and helped him to stand  
  
up. Rukawa obliged, standing up in front of Sendoh, a confused  
  
expression on his pale face. Sendoh brought him to stand in front of  
  
the bed and then kissed him. Still confused, Rukawa responded to the  
  
kiss just like usual. Then suddenly Sendoh pulled away, looking at  
  
him intently.  
  
"All I want is."  
  
He pinned Rukawa down onto the bed, before saying,  
  
"You".  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
So how is it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Terrific? Too long? Too short?  
  
Reviews please, and sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling  
  
mistakes. And sorry if it's a bit crappy-the plot is so simple, IF  
  
there is any plot, that is ^^;;;;.  
  
A line from the story :  
  
-He watched as she worked expertly, in a way he could never be.-  
  
Sendoh : *sobs* sorry Kaede! Every year I'll have to go to the gift  
  
counter to wrap up my gift for you!!  
  
Rukawa : *pats Akira on the back* it's okay, you don't need to wrap  
  
it up, you know.  
  
Sendoh : *looks up in gratitude* really Kaede? THANKS!!! I knew  
  
you're a kind person!! *hugs Kaede extremely tight that he couldn't  
  
breathe*  
  
Rukawa : A-Akira.release me.I can't breathe.  
  
Sendoh : *didn't hear what Rukawa said and kept on hugging  
  
him**suddenly felt that Rukawa's body became a bit heavier**looked at  
  
Rukawa and realized that he had gone unconscious* Oops! Kaede!!  
  
Me : *whacks Akira using Ayako's fan of doom* you baka! It's all  
  
your fault!!  
  
Sendoh : *sobs once again*  
  
Me : *shakes head* yare yare. Anyway, pls review evry1! I know  
  
that this must be a bit crappy but I still deserved a review rite?  
  
Me : *looks at the still sobbing Sendoh* poor thing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Review pls :) 


End file.
